


Problem of Daydreams

by Sasusc



Series: Daydream Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasusc/pseuds/Sasusc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the air circulation unit on the fritz, the TARDIS has become one hot place to live. Is it any wondered that Rose's mind began to wonder to hot activities?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem of Daydreams

The Doctor leaned against the console, sonic screwdriver held loosely in his hands. A smoldering, heated look lit up his eyes as a slow lopsided grin spread across his face. Just when did he pull himself away from the console's underbelly, Rose wondered briefly.

"What?" she said sitting a little straighter in the chair she had been lazing around and reading her book. Well, attempting to read, she clarified, as she had been stuck on the same page for well over ten minutes. The Doctor was a little distracting being all bare-chested and barefooted as he tinkered with his ship trying to fix the air circulation unit.

He absently released the sonic screwdriver behind him before lifting his hand in front of him to beckon her closer. Rose couldn't help but follow his command. Her book fell to the floor's grating, completely forgotten.

"Doctor?"

Still he remained silent. His hands were at his sides, resting on the console's top, and his body was leaning against it. He personified sex with that stance. But his eyes… They spoke volumes; they said everything, and yet, nothing at all to clear up her confusion.

"Doctor?" she tried again. She barely noticed how soft her voice sounded-the huskiness dripping into that one single word.

She was standing in front of the Doctor, so close she could make out the freckles sprinkled across his face and shoulders. Her eyes rested on his chest. Rose had to restrain herself from touching him. Her fingers itched to run themselves through the light dusting of hair on his chest.

She licked her lips as she decided it was best to move her eyes away from temptation. She regretted it immediately as she noticed the sheen of sweat across his shoulders and throat. She could just make out his pulse ticking on his neck. Rose stopped breathing as she fought the urge to lean forward-to lick, bite, and suck his throat.

Seconds, minutes later-she didn't know how long it took to regain her breath-she moved her eyes up. Rose bit her lip, sucking it into her mouth as she came across his pouty lips. They just asked to be nipped at. His mouth opened slightly, and Rose released her own lip to groan. The Doctor was going to be the death of her!

The Doctor's lips were moving, but Rose couldn't comprehend the words. She shut her eyes, blocking temptation in hopes of making sense of his words. Still, the words only remain sounds to her ears. She wondered if the translation circuit was broken as well, but forgot to ask as the husky tones fan the fire that was burning throughout her body. She could feel her body melting from the inside out.

He tugged her closer, adjusting his weight to pull her in between his legs, and kept his hands planted firmly on her hips. Rose gasped in shocked at the new sensations bursting through her. She opened her eyes, looking straight into his nearly dark eyes. There was no denying it; lust and want filled his eyes, and he was looking at her.

He tilted his head to the side bringing his face closer to hers. She could feel his breath on her face-his lips nearly upon hers. She felt his tongue dart out, wetting his lips and briefly touching hers. She gasped, her lips parting slightly. Her eyes fluttered half closed as his eyes grew more intense than ever before.

And when she believed she couldn't stand the waiting anymore, he moved. She moaned in relief as she felt his lips press a kiss to the side of her mouth. Before she could protest that she wanted lips on lips, he began licking and nibbling his way across her jaw line to her ear. She lost her strength as his teeth scrapped her earlobe.

Her body melted onto his, her hands clutching his shoulders for support. She could feel the muscles moving beneath her hands as his fingers slid down her body, finding the back of her thigh and pulling it up and over his. Rose shifted her body closer, practically standing on her tiptoes to adjust to the new position. She slid her hands across his collarbone and up behind his neck. Her fingers entangled themselves into his messy hair. She used the last of her strength to pull his head back, determined to know the details of his mouth with her tongue and lips.

The Doctor's grip on her thigh tightened as her lips descended. An animalistic growl issued low in his throat before her world spun. The Doctor had flipped them around, setting her on top of the console. The various buttons and levels dug into her backside, but she didn't care. She spread her legs wider, hooking them around his waist and pulling him closer than close. His mouth pressed harder against hers as their tongues dueled.

She pulled back from him when she could no longer breathe. He might be able to go a long time without breathing, but she couldn't. She gasped for breath against his neck. She could feel his hands roam, skimming her body before coming to the top of her shirt. His hands gripped the thin fabric and paused. Rose lifted her head to stare at him. With a barely noticeable nod, she gave him permission that the wickedness on his face demanded. He ripped the shirt, splitting it down to her navel. She shrugged the ruin shirt off of her shoulders, freeing her arms and letting it pool around her waist.

Rose leaned forward, acting on her earlier desire to bite his neck. She bit harder than she intended; she realized that when she heard him hissed. She gave it a quick kiss and a lick to make it all better. He groaned as he tilted his head to allow her better access to his throat. His body thrust into hers.

"Rose," he called hoarsely.

Her fingers slid down his chest and stopped briefly on his trouser's waistband. Her nimble fingers were quick to unbutton them, yet she slowed when she pulled the zipper down. She watched as the Doctor's eyes closed at the delicate sensation of her fingers sliding down his hard length. He bit his lip as his head fell back, thrusting against her hand.

"Rose!"

* * *

The Doctor gasped. He couldn't allow it to go any further. He wouldn't be able to hide from it all if he allowed her to take this to the next level-pretend he didn't know where her mind was taking them. He had to stop this daydream _now_.

He laid underneath the console, breathing heavy. The sonic screwdriver had long since fallen through his fingers and had rolled away. He'll have to go searching for it later. He pulled himself up, attempting to control his breathing. He didn't want her to realize that he knew where her mind had wondered…that he had shared and participated in her daydream.

He cleared his throat and called her name, but it did him no good. She was still lost in that wonderful dream of hers… He was grateful, in a way, that she hadn't heard him-not really. His voice had been too rough with his need for her that she would have realized instantly what was happening.

He could feel her fingers ghosting down his chest. He bit his lip to keep from moaning out loud. His head dropped back as he enjoyed her fingers sliding against him… He snapped his eyes open seconds later. He had to end this _now_. Right now. He pushed his thoughts back with Gallifreyan equations. They usually helped him to compartmentalize his thoughts and feelings. The Doctor stepped closer to her.

"Rose," he said louder. He shook her shoulder, hoping that he could shake her from the daydream.

Rose's eyes popped opened. She stared up at him, confusion written across her face. "What?"

He grinned down at her, saying nothing. She looked so cute in her confusion.

She blinked several times. The Doctor stood in front of her still fully clothed. His suit was a little disheveled from the heat and working on the TARDIS and his tie hung loose around his neck, but he was fully clothed-not half naked… She glanced down at herself. Her shirt hadn't been ruin; and her book still laid opened on her lap.

The Doctor's grin widen at the pretty shade of scarlet coloring her body. "Rose Tyler," he said. "Penny for your thoughts?" He could have kicked himself for speaking without thinking.

Rose's blush deepened. "Um… I was…" She shook her head slightly as she avoided looking into his eyes and trying to buy some more time. "My mum," she finally settled on knowing that he wouldn't touch that topic with a ten foot pole. "I was thinking we haven't seen her for a while."

The mention of Jackie helped erased any lingering thoughts of showing Rose how it really felt to be taken against the TARDIS's console. He stepped back and ran a hand through his hair. He was glad, he told himself, that she chose to the subject of her mother. Jackie should help them both keep their hands and thoughts to themselves.

He cleared his throat. "Well, as soon as I can fix the air circulation unit, she'll be up to a trip anywhere. But wouldn't you rather go some place cold?" He tugged at his ear. "I know the perfect snowy world. Lots of snow-real snow-all year long. Great stuff: snow." He was babbling again, but he couldn't help it when he was attempting to lower his body temperature with images of the icy world. "Can make snow angels, and build ourselves an igloo. Oh, I know! You haven't had ice-cream until you tried an ice planet. Lovely treat, if only a little problematic trying to eat it. You see, it's a ball of ice-cream tied to a string on a pole…"

Rose stood up and stretched. The Doctor watched the movement, taking in the way her tight top rode up to expose a small amount of skin. It took more effort than he wanted to admit for him to glance away.

"We have all of time to go there."

The Doctor smirked. "Exactly! Jackie won't know that we decided to spend several more days exploring bright, cold worlds instead of seeing her first."

Rose's lips twitched as she tried not to smile. "But I would know."

His face fell. Rose couldn't help but laugh. The Doctor pouted as he crossed his arms. "Aw, come on, Rose! Just one trip before seeing Jackie?"

Rose placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Alright. Just one! And then to see mum. I've got loads of laundry for her. Goodnight, Doctor."

"Sweet dreams," he called after her.

The Doctor couldn't see the grin on her face as she walked away. Oh, she was going to have sweet dreams alright. She planned to continue her daydream in her room, and this time the Doctor wouldn't be there to interrupt.

**Author's Note:**

> A small, tiny reference to Firefly. I couldn't resist.


End file.
